


Requiem

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi, Maizono, remembrance, and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

I'm in the midst of another meeting about how to deal with the Hope's Peak survivors we'd recently contacted, when I'm distracted by a piano. 

 

_Why would someone in the Foundation play one during a meeting? As far as I know, this has never happened before, so someone's broken into this building, but no alarms have gone off.... or I could be dreaming._

 

"....anyways, Kirigiri, thoughts?" someone asks, pulling me out of my attempt at investigation. 

 

"I have to be excused right now, sorry...." I answer, before running out the door towards the music. It's most likely coming from the lounge nearby.... so I yank the door open, unmasking Makoto sitting at a piano and playing it. 

 

_From the fact that he has no idea that the door's open, I assume that he's also not going to notice that there's anyone else in here.... I didn't know he could play the piano, but all of us have our ways of dealing with everything that happened...._

 

_It's very pretty, Makoto. You should continue._

 

There's no sheet music on the stand, so he is somehow improvising a rather haunting piano melody as grief expression. I'm about to tell him something, when he begins to speak. 

 

"....hey, you can hear me, right? Sayaka?" he asks, staring into space. "I probably suck at this, but I want to tell you.... everything we forgot, I suppose." 

 

I feel like I'm interrupting a private moment of grief, as if he just wanted to be left alone in peace and I happened to crash into the room with my thoughts and theories.... but he talks again, pulling me out of my banal worries. 

 

"....I don't blame you for doing what you did, okay? All of us could've done something like that, and you just happened to be the unlucky victim.... listen, I know that you think everyone hates you for doing what you did, but we didn't. We all... used to be friends. Two years ago, before we lost our memories and lives...." he rambles as the music grows louder. It's like he's using to amplify his speech.... and I should leave now, this isn't something-

 

"Remember how close we were? You and me and Kyouko and Celes and Leon and Mukuro and everyone else in Class 78, how we spent two years of our lives becoming best friends and then it all shattered to pieces, how you.... oh, god, I'm sorry if I upset you, I just want you to know the truth...." Makoto says, the sound of my name pulling me out of my thoughts as his voice grows louder and shakier at the same time.... 

 

_Why haven't you left yet? You're just impeding on his recovery...._

 

"....I love you. I miss you. Please hear me, Sayaka....." he finishes, the music ending as he turns away from the piano with tears staining his face.... and I need to justify why I thought that impeding on his grieving process was a good idea, especially for someone he was so close to.... 

 

_Makoto, I'm sorry for doing this, I had no idea that you were in here with the piano, I thought that it was someone else...._

 

"...ah, I'm sorry if that worried you, I'm going to the meeting now, Kyouko...." he tells me as we walk out the door, the music still ringing in my ears. 

 


End file.
